Hope County
Hope County is a fictional county in the state of Montana, United States, and is the main setting of Far Cry 5.2017-05-22, Far Cry 5’s first teaser welcomes you to Montana. Polygon, accessed on 2017-05-24 The county has been slowly taken over by the Project at Eden's Gate doomsday cult over the years, by buying most of the farmlands, the local radio station, and by paying off most of the staff of the local Sheriff force. However, with the arrival of the Junior Deputy, the silent takeover turned into violence and bloodshed. Geography The county is divided into five distinct sections (two small areas and three major regions): * Dutch's Island is the small island where Dutch's doomsday bunker is located, and where players start the campaign. As part of the early-game tutorials, this small region must be liberated before the rest of the county would be unlocked for players. * The Holland Valley is the farming region of Hope County. It is mostly a flatland area, consisting of farms and arable land. During the years leading up to the events of Far Cry 5, John Seed took great efforts to gain most of the local farmlands by legal means. After the violent takeover of the cult, the region completely falls under John's control, who plans to reap whatever he can from the locals to the cult. Holland Valley houses the county's largest settlement, Fall's End. Deputy Joey Hudson is held hostage in this region by John Seed. * The Henbane River is the main recreational region of Hope County, its area dominated by the eponymous river. Its landscape mostly consists of bungalows and hot springs. The region is controlled by Faith Seed, who is relying on field labor to produce the drug named Bliss used to convert locals into angels. Marshal Cameron Burke is also subject to such treatment while being kept hostage by Faith. * The Whitetail Mountains are the mountainous region of the county, full of wildlife and secrets. The region is ruled by Jacob Seed, who is using the area as a training ground and staging area of the cult's armed forces. The region is also home to many preppers and survivalists though, who oppose the cult, The Whitetail Militia being the largest of them. Deputy Staci Pratt is held captive by Jacob Seed in the Whitetail Mountains stronghold of the cult. * The Cult's Compound appears at the prologue of the game. It then stays locked for the duration of the campaign until all three Heralds (John, Jacob and Faith) have been defeated. The Fate of the County Depending on the chosen Far Cry 5 ending, the fate of Hope County may unfold as follows: * If the Junior Deputy refuses to arrest Joseph Seed at the beginning of the game, the task force retreats from the compound, despite the outcries of Marshal Burke, who threatens Sheriff Whitehorse and the Junior Deputy of arresting them. Whitehorse then says that the Deputy made the only logical choice: had they arrested Seed, none of them would leave alive. He then tells the Marshal that they will summon reinforcements, implying that he intends to return soon with more officers to subdue Eden's Gate. To unlock this ending, simply do not press any button when prompted to arrest Seed in the Prologue mission. * If the Junior Deputy decides to fight Joseph Seed once all his heralds have been neutralized (this is known as the Resist ''ending), the Father is eventually defeated and arrested. However, once he is cuffed, nuclear bombs detonate around Hope County, and the valley quickly bursts into flames, proving that Joseph Seed was right all along about the Collapse. In this ending, Hope County completely perishes (presumably with the rest of the United States), and most, if not all of its residents die, with the Junior Deputy and Joseph Seed perhaps being the only survivors, who wait out the Collapse in Dutch's bunker (who is promptly killed by Seed). * If the Junior Deputy accepts Joseph Seed's offer once all his heralds have been neutralized, the Father lets the Deputy's colleagues go (this is known as the ''Walk Away ending). Despite the protests of Deputy Hudson, Sheriff Whitehorse and his staff leave the compound by car. Whitehorse then tells his deputies that he'll go through with his original plan, by driving to Missoula and asking for reinforcements to take down the cult for good. Unfortunately, once he turns on the car radio, the Junior Deputy falls into a red rage, implying that Jacob's brainwashing worked on them, and will probably kill their colleagues in the car. While it is unknown if Hope County gets nuked in this ending, it is safe to say that it would be kept occupied by the cult regardless. Despite both the Resist and Walk Away Endings resulting in the demise of either Hope County or the Junior Deputy, the game promptly resets the player and the game world to the state they were in before the final confrontation. Whether this is solely because of gameplay reasons (so that players can complete all side activities regardless of the campaign outcome), or to imply that both endings may be Bliss hallucinations are up to interpretation. When looking at the overview of Hope County and inspecting Joseph's region, a caption is read: "Joseph Seed has been defeated and Hope County has been liberated". Trivia * While not based on any particular existing Montana county, Ubisoft took inspiration from several real-life locations when creating Hope County for Far Cry 5. The first promotional videos of the game were shot in and around Great Falls, Cascade County (which may also have inspired the name of Fall's End). However, based on its low population density and geography (especially considering that its largest settlement, Fall's End, is just a small village), the in-game county itself seems to be inspired by extremely low-population Montana counties without any large metropolitan area, such as Petroleum County, Treasure County, or Golden Valley County. * During the Prologue mission, Marshall Burke tells the Junior Deputy that by driving northeast, they can reach Missoula "in a few hours", and get help. Although the real-world Missoula County is bordered by the State of Idaho to the southwest, this statement suggests that in the Far Cry universe, Hope County situates itself within the vicinity of the real-world Lolo National Forest and the Bitterroot Mountain Range. * Hope County is traversed from east-to-west by a state highway, S-224, which enters and exits via mountain tunnels. S-224 is an actual Montana state highway, but it instead runs north-to-south in Liberty County, on the Canadian border. Gallery Far cry 5 1.jpg|The local life Far cry 5 3.jpg|A local farmer transporting hay IMG_2681.jpg|Hope County Loading Screen (Post Ending, Arrest Joseph Seed) References pt-br:Hope County pl:Hope County Category:Far Cry 5 Locations Category:Locations Category:Far Cry 5